


Wounds don't heal quickly

by VampiricPrince



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hi mom, I also don't know how to tag, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but like undiagnosed or some shit, i go into detail in the notes ok, im very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricPrince/pseuds/VampiricPrince
Summary: ((Alt title: THE WORST TITLE I CAME UP WITH))(I'm really bad at descriptions but trust me it's like okay...)A quiet night between Yuki and Kyo, though their conversation starts to turn quite sorrowful as it continues.Will I ever fix the millions of mistakes in here???? No!!!! :) I wnat 2 diee





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I WROTE & PUBLISHED THIS AT 3AM
> 
> Let me explain what's the go down in here. It's like an AU where I am self indulgent as FUCK with Kyo and Yuki living together but everything's gaye™. It's like really gay but they don't really care about their relationship, it's just kinda "eh" I guess?? Like it's mainly an outlet for emotions...  
> This is really bad now that I type it oh geez. Also there's a shit ton of undiagnosed mental disorders because fuck man idk I'm so tired... Just hear me out. It's okay. 
> 
> Don't not read my work tho, pls im poor and need money.

Yuki and Kyo Sohma were complete opposites. Physically and mentally they were different, their disability to get along was almost humerus. However, despite how much they hate each other's guts, they managed to find a mid ground. 

It wasn't a very comfortable mid ground. But they both preferred it that way. The two were much older now and they were no longer in high school, the curse broken and left behind. Both taking courses of their choosing. Yuki went to purse his gardening career and still kept up with his grades, Kyo wanted to push his martial art skills and joined a school that let him do so. 

The Sohma's lived together. Their personal lived never mingled despite being in such close proximity, it was just a place with a bed to sleep in and food to eat. They were content. It was a quiet night for both of them, one where the somehow wound up looking out at the stars from the porch. 

It originally started when Kyo was plucked to his last straw for the thousandth time over Yuki's mess. He stormed out to the rats quiet place of the porch and threw the door open. This startled the silver headed man as he looked up in shock and horror at the screaming ginger. Once they were both done, Yuki apologized and offered Kyo to sit with him. 

They both don't know what possessed them and made the two want to spend time together, but it didn't matter at this point. They managed to find some alcohol to indulge in their silent conversation.  
"Do you want a bottle?" Kyo asked finally as he pulled one out for himself. 

"No, I don't drink." Yuki stretched gracefully as ever, his feminine figure bending to pop pleasantly. 

"Bullshit." The cat sneered as he popped off the lid. "You did two years ago." 

"Well, I'm not the same person I was two years ago. Now am I?" Lavender eyes were glazed over with a smug look as he met Kyo's red ones. But he was right, he was a different person than he was two years ago. He was more genuine, and his snarky personality shown more. Much to Kyo's distaste. 

The ginger just grunted as he took a small sip of the addictive liquid. 

It resumed its comfortable silence, Yuki was leaning gently into Kyo as he sook his warmth. Kyo didn't object, just kept drinking until the bottle was empty and he lazily rolled it across the porch. "You're going to have to get that. If it smashed and I get glass in my foot, I'm suing you." Yuki said, a playful undertone in his voice. 

"You can't sue me because I rolled a beer bottle across our porch." Kyo's voice lacked any harshness as he reached for another bottle. 

"You just watch me." The rat bit back. Leaning his head on Kyo's shoulder. It's quite hard to be intimidating while desperately trying to warm up against him. 

Another noise from Kyo and it sunk into silence once more. They laid together, indulging in each other's presence. Of course, the two still had their spats from time to time but it wasn't insane or out of pure hate for the other. They stood on neutral ground with each other and planned to keep it like that. 

Kyo thought Yuki was asleep and jumped at the sound of Yuki's voice. "Is there anything you're afraid of?" The man asked. His closed eyes slowly opened back up to look up at Kyo. "Something you're scared of, and it's not just because it irks you. But something that makes you feel disgusting when you see it, because it reminds you of something you with you could forget." 

That was surprisingly deep for Yuki, let alone a barely cautious Yuki talking to a slightly buzzed Kyo. But still, the cat thought about it. He considered it for a moment and let the drink he held slosh around in its container thoughtfully. The man made a noise akin to "I dunno" and "probably" smashed together to make this baby of an incoherent noise of "I dunobably."

It was quiet as they both thought. "Mine is whenever I'm alone, like in an empty house with no noise, and when something smashes.... I think of her. It scares me so much, I feel ridiculous about being panicked over it." The fine silk of Yuki's voice spoke once more. He mentioned their painful past that the endured with the rest of their family. It's something both of them wouldn't want to talk about but they most likely won't remember it anyways. "And whenever the phone rings, I'm scared it's my mother. As if she would somehow know the life I'm leading and force me to leave it. It's stupid, right?" Yuki laughed humorlessly, obviously trying to make himself not cry. 

"No... I understand." Kyo's more rough voice piped up. Trying to sympathize with his friend. "I guess it could be like what you're feeling. I'm also freaked out by shattering. But I can't stand bracelets. Any jewelry! It makes me feel like I'm still trapped." Kyo finished off his second drink before rolling it to be with the first one, he didn't reach for a third. 

Yuki cuddled up to him, his eyes eased close. It was his act of understanding. "What else?" The silver headed man stroked his partners hand comfortingly. If one was suffering, the goddamnit the other was suffering too. 

"Trains." Kyo dryly stated. "Trains...?" Yuki echoed, trying to understand. 

A sigh came from the gingers purple-turned lips from the cold as he plopped his head onto Yuki's. "My mom." 

A noise came from Yuki, an "ouch" kind of noise. Thinking of the pain Kyo had felt at that time hurt more than anything. "It's not just the train though, it's what I'd do is what scares me." He referenced to his scattered mental state, all of the Sohma's were like that after years of abuse, thankfully none of them took their own lives away or were involved in anything terrible. But still, the thought lingered and it's a very tempting offer. So Kyo was traumatized by trains. 

An affectionate noise rose from Yuki's throat. Being heard by both of them. The rat gently stroked the cats thigh in a soothing manner. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I know exactly how you feel." The rat was much better with his words. Everything he said was as if it was already recited thousands of times before he said it. Always so composed, never missed a beat... Yup, that's the charming Yuki Sohma he always knew. 

Kyo moved his head to nuzzle Yuki's cheek. The man wasn't nearly as good as his partner. But he could sure as hell try to be. "It makes me feel lots better. You don't have to dwell on these shitty thoughts too, 'Kay?" 

Yuki made a noise of agreement and also a noise to signal he's pleased with the affectionate action he received. He picked his head up to lazily kiss Kyo's lips. It wasn't an empty feeling they both felt. It was a feeling of genuine understanding and content. Their lips met countless times as they soothed each other's opened wounds from the past and laid in each other's arms for a while longer. 

It was nice, the two laying there just admiring the others beauty. Though the porch definitely wasn't the best place the cuddle, it wasn't the worst either. "Kyo?" Yuki was full of questions, this was quite possibly his last one for the night though. Kyo was tired of answering but for the rats amusement. He answered with a mindless, "what?"

"Want to have sex?" The rat nuzzled into Kyo's loose t-shirt with his smiling lips pressed against his exposed neck.

"Go fuck yourself, mood killer!" Kyo laughed at the sudden and off subject answer. Yuki chuckled along with Kyo as he asked just to get on the gingers nerves. 

 

Yup, just two hurt boys trying to patch themselves up with one band aid at a time.


End file.
